1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plows for removing snow and more particularly to a plow lift system for modifying a snow plow control so that the snow plow control will automatically raise the plow when the vehicle on which the plow is mounted is shifted into reverse and even more particularly to a snow plow lift system in kit form for modification of an existing manually-actuated hydraulic plow control including a solenoid energized by a rear back up light to activate the valve for raising the snow plow.
2. Prior Art and Objects.
Snow plows for attachment to vehicles, usually four-wheel drive vehicles, are widely used in areas where snow plowing is required. The snow plow may be raised or lowered and turned to the left and the right to place the snow to whichever side of the vehicle is desired. Snow plow controls are of two major types, namely those in which the hydraulic values are manually actuated and those where electrical controls are used to actuate the hydraulic units.
When plowing snow with a smaller vehicle, such as a four-wheel drive pick-up truck, rather than a massive highway plow, there is a need to back up repeatedly. On occasion, in plowing snow, it is desired to pull snow with the plow rather than push the snow but pushing snow is the primary operation.
When operating in limited space, such as a yard or parking lot, frequent back and forth moves are required. Most usually, the plow must be raised each time the vehicle backs up and forgetting to raise the plow can cause damage to the surface and the plow and most certainly results in lost effort. During long periods of operation, it is easy to forget to raise the plow. A control which automatically raises the plow when the vehicle is placed in reverse is very desirable. However, since on occasion, pulling snow backward is desired, it is important to be able to disable the automatic operation.
The Iraci Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,375 pertains to a system for raising a snow plow. The system taught by Iraci pertains to an electrically actuated control. Also, Iraci lowers the plow automatically when the vehicle is returned to forward motion. In plowing this may or may not be desired and by leaving the plow raised, until specifically lowered by the operator, the system must fail safely, if at all.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic system to raise a snow plow when the vehicle on which the plow is mounted is placed in reverse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plow lift system for raising a snow plow in which in the hydraulic system is actuated manually by the operator pushing and pulling a valve in a hydraulic manifold.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an economical plow lift system in kit form for readily converting a snow plow control to raise the plow automatically when the vehicle on which the plow is mounted is placed in reverse.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.